ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New York Pneumatic Railroad
OK......I am shocked Ok, I had never heard of the New York Pneumatic Railroad thing before. Very interesting. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I read about it in the novelisation for Ghostbusters II, and since there was no page about it on this wiki, I decided to create one using what info about it that I could find. 06:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ....And I need to start a article on the novel... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I hear the railroad is mentioned in the comic-book adaptation, too. I'm tracking that down now to see. 21:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If you or anyone can take a photo or scan the page/pages from the Ed Naha novel and the comic, if there is a mention, and post them on this Talk Page, that would be a big help for extra confirmation and reference. Mrmichaelt 01:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Pages 24-25 in Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel also speak of the same thing. I'll be scanning the book in a few days, and I'll post a pic of pages 24-25 then. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm afraid there aren't any pictures of the subway in the Ed Naha novel, whilst the stills from the film overlap with the River of Slime article. Once the comic arrives, I'll try and get some scans. 05:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Not much in the comic. But in Part 2 of 3, there is a nice shot of Winston, Egon, and Ray coming from a tunnel marked Van Horne. That's probably the best image we can find representative of NYPRR. The comic doesn't have NYPRR stamped on the manhole, neither. Mrmichaelt 05:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::THe scene that I'm aware of this being referenced to is when Ray sees the River of Slime the first time. In the movie Ray calls it the Pneumatic Transit System. Different from the Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel, and likely the Ghostbusters II: Novel too. Added image of page 20 in NOW RGB meet GB II on article. Also added Bio pic. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think there is one more in the comic, around the part when Egon, Ray, and Winston look for the River of Slime. As for "Pneumatic Transit System," we could always use it as an 'aka' for the article. Mrmichaelt 03:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ]] :Added on here for use in discussion/article a panel top left on page 29 of RGB meet GBII part 2. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) A interest canon thought This adds to Ivo Shandor and the cult of gozer in a way, cause it could be true that the real reason the Transit system was abandoned was the river of slime. Just a thought. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Read my mind. Sounds reasonable to me that after Shandor created the psychomagnetheric slime and the plan, he had his inner circle of power brokers force the NYPRR to be shut down and sealed off under the guise of them greenlighting construction projects that led to the creation of NYC's modern subway system. Mrmichaelt 03:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::An intriguing thought, and quite likely, since the power of the Cult of Gozer might have been enough for that to happen. Perhaps they felt the slime would be safer in the tunnels than in the sewers, where there was the risk of it being contaminated by raw sewage or being destroyed when pumped off into sewage farms. Perhaps also Shandor had some of his cult members argue against the NYPRR in favour of road transportation to get the tunnels closed to further this plan. Pity, though, that wiki articles aren't meant for speculation. 18:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I think its safe to say, we need our ducks in a row here... *We know the Slime Lab supplied the River of Slime which ties Ivo Shannor/Gozer Cult to this. *We know that Ivo Shanndor had all the major busniessmen of the time behind him. :::Thats what we know we have here to work with, now to maybe add more to the fire...Ray claims that the lines they on (Ghost Train scene) were abandoned 50 years ago, and the New York Central City Albany crashed in 1920 killing 100's of people. I don't know if this could be the reason or not... But I feel something here. One issue tho is the 50, it should be more like 40 or the train crash was 1910. Not sure but there is something here. This may be the cause of the rail way being shut down which lead to the River of Slime. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Personally, those train lines the Ghost Train used were what was built next or used alongside the NYPRR. Since in the novel, Ray describes where the River of Slime is flowing through as the pathway originally meant for the subway cars to use. It's entirely possible the NYPRR was in part to be used as an express train much like express buses, pay a little more to get to your destination faster than a normal train. I know these types of buses are used in major metropolitan areas. So i.e., the Central City Albany was the normal train and the Van Horne was the express train, both took passengers to the same destinations just the length of time taken was different. ::::The Central City Albany was probably one of many train crashes that occurred, it's not like transportation was the safest bets at the time, they aren't so much nowadays either. But ultimately, that line was finally discontinued and closed in the late 1930s (~1939) after x amount of crashes under its belt. Mrmichaelt 02:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking at all of this from a different angle, it is quite possible that the NYPRR had already been closed up by the time the Cult of Gozer had been established. After all, the Beach Pneumatic Subway, on which the NYPRR was based, closed around 1873, three years after entering service, so perhaps, when the Cult was established in 1920, one of the cult members just happened to be formerly associated with the NYPRR and gave Shandor a map of the old subway system, then Shandor deliberately pumped the slime into its tunnels, knowing it would not be found by the outside world, and set about orchestrating several crashes to strengthen the spiritual energies needed to set his plan into motion. 14:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe by todays standard 100+ isn't a big deal number but look at this wikipedia list. Going through the list, before 1920 there were only 6 Train accidents and disasters of 100+. So the shock would have been worse for such a distater if it would have happened. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Precursors A lot of articles relating to the movie version of the railroad have all noted how it is modelled loosely on the Beach Pneumatic Subway, also present in New York City in the 1870's. A pneumatic subway similar to that actually existed much earlier in England, called the Crystal Palace Pneumatic Railway (an article under this name can be found on Wikipedia). Is it possible that, in this universe, the builders took inspiration from this line, just as Beach took inspiration from the London Underground for his real-life subway system? 18:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :No clue, but reading over the articles, I can see what you mean. I added links from wikipedia here so we can read it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. 14:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The connections are undeniable, I will see what all can be tied to this, but Mrmichaelt blessing on this is important to me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::This does test the Speculation Policy. I'm okay with a 'Based On' or 'Trivia' section for these precursors but not just copy pasting from wikipedia to here. I'm thinking brief 1-3 sentences here because anything more would detract. The Cult of Gozer stuff we're discussing, we just can't add that to the main article. It's just too much of a leap to try and explain things further than what was revealed from The Video Game otherwise it dredges into fanon territory. Those are my thoughts. Mrmichaelt 02:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sadly, I agree. I really want these things to have strong references, but there are problems here of proving anything other than what has already. *Shot in the Dark and saying random things and adding random dates to them. *Assuming that since they didn't say something, that they meant something else. :::::While we don't enforce Speculation Policy strictly, this is still too much speculation. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC)